


Eat My Heart Out

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Fetish, Force-Feeding, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Sexual Harassment, Sexuality, Zoro Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro notices something's off with Sanji and decides to rectify it. Perhaps he has bitten off more than he can chew? ZoroxSanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 71
Kudos: 200





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Eat My Heart Out
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, Zoro logic, force-feeding, food fetish*, sexual harassment… you know, the Good Shit. Technically pre-timeskip but you can think of it however you want.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: R? (Rated Explicit for kink/fetish reasons)
> 
> * Fetish rather than kink. Kink is “I like this and it makes me aroused”, fetish is “I need this to get off”. Important distinction, as you’ll see.
> 
> Okay, so… first things first. This was inspired by a manga called _Shokkan Harassment_ which deals with this topic and I was just like “OMG this could be Sanji” so… whoops.
> 
> Secondly this was intended to be a oneshot but accidentally grew so long I figured it’d be better in three chunks. This means I get to annoy everyone with this concept for three weeks! Yay~ (I’m sure you’re all thrilled)
> 
> I’m also still taking responses on [my fic survey](https://forms.gle/9aQ9MtRyxJjPwkdu5) if you have a few minutes? (Last time I’m mentioning it, promise…)
> 
> Also many thanks to my friends for supporting me through writing this crap and dealing with my sudden blathering of the idea all over my private twitter at 2am. You’re all bros and I fucking love you. Special thanks in particular to [caethis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caethis) who sent me some money to buy food; if you like omegaverse and Kimetsu no Yaiba… well ;)
> 
> Enough of my blathering, have fun~
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Zoro frowned from the dining table as he watched Sanji mull about in the kitchen with his back turned to the rest of the crew. He couldn’t remember when it had started, but Sanji had stopped eating meals at the same time as everyone else. Instead he’d just hang around in the kitchen like he was doing now, or wait on the crew and bring them everything they asked for.

Was the damned cook even eating anything at all? Zoro couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen food anywhere near the vicinity of Sanji’s mouth, let alone him actually chewing and swallowing it.

Right now, Zoro was concerned. Back in his village there had been a girl who had stopped eating and she had almost died from it. The swordsman didn’t know what caused this kind of thing but there was no way he was letting something like that happen to any member of the crew, not whilst he was around and able to put a stop to it.

He wanted to get up from his seat, storm over there and confront the bastard about what was going on, but had the tact to realise that perhaps this shouldn’t be made so public. No matter what it was, there was going to be a reason that Sanji wasn’t eating, wasn’t there? Was it really worth concerning the crew over when it was something he could solve himself? Almost certainly not.

As everyone else finished their food and paid Sanji their compliments, the cook turned around to them, smiling brightly like normal. Nothing about him seemed emaciated or sick, no circles under his eyes or tightness to his skin like Zoro had remembered that girl having. It wasn’t that much of a surprise; if it had gotten to that point Chopper would definitely have noticed it by now and done something about it himself.

Which meant either Sanji was getting nutrients a different way or Zoro had caught this so early it hadn’t begun to be a problem yet. Either way he was going to make sure it didn’t go any further, frustrated with Sanji for not taking care of himself like he was supposed to. How could he possibly provide food for all of them if he wasn’t doing that?

Zoro hung around even when the others left, staring at Sanji’s back in annoyance as he tried to figure out the best way to approach this. Maybe just talking to him would work? No, there was no chance of that happening. Knowing the pissy cook he’d just tell Zoro to fuck off and leave him alone, probably try to hide this even more than before.

What Zoro needed to do was simple: corner him and force the food down his throat. That way he’d definitely know Sanji had eaten, would be able to calm the discomfort and frustration he was feeling over the whole thing. Even if he had to do it after every meal for the foreseeable future, he was prepared to do that, so long as it meant things were stable.

Sure, Sanji would be extremely angry at him for it and be on guard afterwards but Zoro could deal with that. He was used to being on the end of the cook’s anger by now, knew what kinds of things to expect from him. It wasn’t like Sanji would be able to avoid him even if he got paranoid; he had to stay in the kitchen and be with the others until they left, at least if he didn’t want them to find out that is.

Stalking towards the kitchen, Zoro peered over the counter and spied a plate of food on the side. Still untouched, possibly cold by now but definitely a portion for Sanji no matter what way he looked at it. Good. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Sanji wasn’t paying attention to him, his hands in the sink as he scrubbed at a pan. Probably aware that he hadn’t left yet, biding his time to do whatever it was he was planning with the food once Zoro was out of the way. Well, he wasn’t going to let him do that.

The swordsman crept into the kitchen quietly, careful not to let his boots make a sound on the highly polished floor. Got right behind the cook, so close that he felt like his breath on the back of Sanji’s neck would alert him if he didn’t act fast.

Before Sanji could notice him, Zoro grabbed onto his shoulders and spun him around in place, trapping him against the sink with his arms either side of him. Sanji yelped as he was moved, dishwater spraying everywhere and splashing over Zoro’s shirt in the process. Soaking him to the skin though right now he didn’t care, his eyes staring holes in Sanji’s as he kept him from moving away.

“Wha- What the fuck are you doing?!” Sanji yelled right in his face, smacking his soapy arms against Zoro’s chest to try and make him move. Though the actions were as strong as Zoro thought they should be, he wasn’t going to let up. Determined not to leave things as they were, wrapping his own arms around Sanji’s back as he forced him into the kitchen corner where he couldn’t fight back.

Sanji retaliated by kicking him hard in the leg, his face twisted in anger and confusion at what the hell was going on. Zoro would have explained if he’d thought it’d help but didn’t trust Sanji to listen to him or take him seriously. Instead he pushed Sanji’s legs apart with one of his knees, slipping between them to prevent him from kicking out again.

Zoro tightened his grip with his left arm as he reached for the plate, dragging it across the side towards them. Sanji tensed in his grip at the sound of the plate screeching across the countertop, his eyes darting towards it and then back to Zoro as he went pale and began struggling harder.

“No—!” Sanji was practically screaming now, looking panicked in a way that made Zoro almost feel guilty. Holding onto him was a pain in the ass like this but there was no way he was stopping now.

“Shut up, this is for your own good!”

Agitated by everything, Zoro grabbed a handful of the food and brought it right up to the cook’s face, pushing it against his lips even as Sanji clenched his jaw and tried to turn his head. Still thrashing in his arms, still trying to get away even though it was no use. With his legs immobilised and his arms trapped between both of their chests, it was going to be impossible for him to escape; something Zoro was counting on.

Right now he didn’t know whether it was going to be better to wait for him to tire himself out or whether more drastic measures were necessary. At a push he could always shift into his Asura form and grab onto him so he couldn’t even move, but it seemed like a little much for this situation, not quite enough of an emergency to warrant doing something like that. Of course that wasn’t going to stop him from threatening it or downright doing it anyway if he had to, but that depended more on Sanji keeping up his stupid resistance than Zoro losing his temper.

Feigning defeat after a minute or so of Sanji violently twisting around in his arms, Zoro pulled his hand back, eyeing the cook’s face carefully. All of a sudden he seemed to calm down; not wriggling anymore though his face was bright red from his exertion. Sanji’s eye met his warily as he looked between his hand and his face, clearly not trusting him just yet. He didn’t say a word though there seemed to be tears at the edges of his eyes and many things that he wanted to scream.

Zoro recognised the caution and lowered his hand back to the plate, letting out a sigh. Dammit, why was this idiot making this so difficult? Surely he of all people knew how important it was to eat – it was his fucking job, wasn’t it??

Sanji heaved a sigh of relief, opening his mouth to speak a few seconds later. Before he could get any words out, Zoro immediately thrust his hand forward and shoved the food inside him, holding his hand tightly over his mouth to stop him from spitting it out.

Much as he expected, Sanji’s eyes shot open wide and he started struggling all over again, the food pushing back against his palm as Sanji tried to shove it away with his tongue. The look in his eyes was of fear and desperation, his fingers digging painfully hard into Zoro’s chest as he clawed at it. The swordsman would have felt guilty if he didn’t know he was in the right here, the terror on Sanji’s face still making his stomach feel tense despite that.

“Swallow it.” Though Zoro was trying to keep his tone level, he could hear his frustration and concern bleeding into his voice, giving his worry away. He’d wanted to sound firm and commanding, wanted to let Sanji know that he wasn’t going to stop this until he did as he was fucking told. You didn’t mess around with shit like this, didn’t just stop eating for whatever reason you felt like. Zoro knew that well himself from the days he’d spent being starved before Luffy had turned up – of enduring that stupid torture to try and protect someone else. If Sanji was refusing to eat for no goddamn reason then he was going to lose his shit.

Sanji trembled and quit his struggling, seemingly realising that it was futile. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, his hands relaxing against Zoro’s chest even as he tried to keep him at a distance. Zoro didn’t trust it, knew that the cook was likely trying to play his own game back at him. Deceive him into lowering his guard before trying something else, hoping Zoro was going to be as gullible as he himself had been.

Zoro didn’t move his hand. Didn’t so much as shift a millimetre one way or the other, just staring at his face and waiting for him to swallow though he hadn’t even started chewing yet. In a battle of wills like this one, there was no way he was going to lose. It would have been easier for Sanji if he’d given up right at the start, saving himself a lot of stress.

There was a long pause before Sanji let out a strange noise; something between a whine and a growl as he started chewing furiously. The earlier fear was now replaced with anger; the strength of which could probably have scared off anyone else but not Zoro. Even though he seemed pissed beyond all belief, there was also a sort-of sadness in his eyes, a regret and discomfort that the swordsman couldn’t put his finger on. The look he was being given now was like an ‘I hate you’ and a ‘how could you’ mixed together but that wasn’t everything.

Zoro felt an odd stirring below the belt at the third emotion in Sanji’s eyes, staring in surprise as it seemed to overwhelm the others and drown them beneath it. Shifting his hips in discomfort, Zoro almost froze at what he felt pressing against him now. He tore his gaze from Sanji’s to look lower, seeing the unmistakeable bulge of an erection in the cook’s trousers.

Sanji took that moment to swallow what was in his mouth, his tongue flicking forward to trace over Zoro’s palm. As Zoro jerked it away in surprise, he heard Sanji panting heavily, his eyes on Sanji’s reddened jaw as he gasped for air.

Though his hand had felt wet this whole time, the drool around Sanji’s mouth told him that it wasn’t just from the food. His hand was probably covered in Sanji’s saliva; not all that unexpected from what he’d been doing but somehow startling when he realised it.

“Are… are you happy now?” Sanji was red to the very tips of his ears, his lustful eye not leaving Zoro’s face for even a second. “Fuckin’ bastard…”

Slowly, Zoro took in Sanji’s appearance. Noticed the beads of sweat running down the side of his face, the heaving of his chest as he breathed, the way his hands were still trying to keep distance between them. It all clicked together faster than perhaps it should have: Sanji wasn’t refusing to eat – he was refusing to eat in front of anyone. Probably because it caused him to become like this, though Zoro honestly would not have been surprised if that was from their proximity instead, or the rough way he’d been manhandling him this entire time.

“…Food gets you horny, huh?” It was more of a statement than a question at this point, Zoro feeling fairly confident that he was right on the money. This made the most sense, explained the cook’s earlier behaviour and desperation not to eat in front of him better than the other two by a large margin.

Sanji grit his teeth and pushed at his chest again, all but confirming the statement to be true. His lack of verbal response was interesting; Sanji usually never failed to start hurling insults at a moment’s notice, always seemed ready to yell in his face. Perhaps he was just trying to prevent being given more food, though there was no way he was stopping here.

Intrigued, Zoro calmly reached his hand back to the plate. Watched Sanji’s defiance melt away as he followed its movements, the cook tensing further when he grabbed another handful. A smaller one this time, less desperate.

He brought it back slowly this time, stopping with his palm open right in front of Sanji’s face. Waiting to see what he’d do now he’d had a taste and was already wound up, still somewhat prepared to push it into his mouth the same way he had before. Perhaps it was ridiculous but he’d decided he wasn’t leaving until he saw Sanji eat all of it earlier and the new revelation had done nothing to change his mind. In fact now that he knew of it he felt more eager and determined to see this through; oddly fascinated by what he was seeing.

Sanji looked down to his hand with a mixture of longing and disgust. Clearly unhappy about being fed from Zoro’s hand in the first place but at the same time looking like he wanted nothing more than to eat it from his skin. Sanji’s lips twitched as he glanced back up to Zoro’s face; grumpy and ashamed though he’d stopped fighting back completely now. Wasn’t even pushing against Zoro’s chest anymore, seemingly torn as for what to do.

Zoro decided to make it easy on him, bringing his hand that little bit closer. Carefully relaxed his grip around Sanji’s back, lifting his leg slightly to brush his thigh against the cook’s crotch.

The reaction was almost instantaneous; Sanji shuddering and dipping his head to eat from Zoro’s hand as he started grinding his hips against his leg. The swordsman couldn’t help himself from doing it over and over until the plate was empty and his hand was sticky from food and saliva.

When there was no more left, Sanji groaned and started sucking on Zoro’s fingers, reaching down to pull his cock from his pants. Zoro just let it happen, watching quietly as Sanji jerked his hand a few times and trembled in orgasm.

Afterwards the cook seemed to come back to himself, going red to the roots of his hair as he violently shoved Zoro away. Seemingly overcome with shame and embarrassment now that his food-induced haze was over, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. He started shouting all sorts of things and kicked him until he was flung out of the galley door but Zoro wasn’t really listening and didn’t care.

As his back hit the deck of the ship, Zoro looked up at the sky. This wasn’t at all what he’d expected to happen when he’d noticed Sanji wasn’t eating. Thought it had to be something different, something far more concerning than it actually was. The kind of thing that would cause strain on their crew, make it much harder for them to continue their journey.

The fact that it was none of those things, that it was surprisingly harmless was both a relief and somehow a little bit disappointing. Sanji was fine. That should have been a good thing, right? Not that he had planned on being a hero – that simply wasn’t his style – but Zoro had wanted to help him. Show him that their friendship wasn’t only based on arguing and fighting with one another, that he genuinely did care about the bastard cook even if he was a prissy bitch at times.

This new discovery had changed that. Zoro wanted to see the depths of where it went, just how deeply it was affecting him. What were the triggers for it? Was it just that Sanji got horny over food in general or was it the act of being forced to eat in front of another person? The force seemed like it wasn’t entirely part of the equation, since Sanji had willingly eaten from his hand. Sure, it had gotten Zoro excited but was it necessary for Sanji? He wouldn’t avoid looking at the others when they ate if it was just something like that.

As Zoro pushed himself up onto his feet, he couldn’t help the smirk covering his face. This required further experimentation – it was far too interesting to leave alone now.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro decides to test something else. He gets what he wants, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat My Heart Out
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, food fetish, Zoro harassing Sanji more, references to anime filler, implications of past sexual history, Japanese cliché, drama.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: R? NC-17?
> 
> The referenced filler is from around episode 200, just after Skypiea. Normally I don’t reference filler if I can avoid it but it’s one of the cutest Sanji scenes so I had to. It also made me realise why exactly I think Sanji wriggles his cigarette in his mouth when he’s thinking – [I’ve seen it before](https://twitter.com/slaughterchichi/status/1197475553311363073) lmao.
> 
> There was a point in this one where I wasn’t certain which path to take (you’ll probably notice it) but overall I’m happy with the result. It changed where this was going by a landslide but you know me by now; write and let the characters react however feels natural at the time. It’s fun to throw myself some curveballs every now and then as well, to keep me on my toes. Anyways, as last time: have fun~
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Lunchtime rolled around faster than Zoro had thought it would; the incident in the kitchen having taken up more time from his morning than breakfast usually did. He’d only managed to change his shirt and train for a few hours before he’d realised what time it was, eagerly flinging his barbells to the ground and sliding down the ladder.

When he walked into the galley, Zoro noticed immediately that Sanji wouldn’t look at him. The cook seemed nervous and twitchy, cautiously interacting with the others as though he were afraid of something. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was worried Zoro had told someone, though why the swordsman would share this was beyond him. Maybe it was a little weird but it wasn’t like he hated Sanji and wanted everyone to tease him about it – that was something that he wanted to do all by himself.

Considering why he felt like that was pointless. Zoro didn’t concern himself with the ‘why’ of things, just whether he wanted them or not. He definitely wanted to explore this, had found it a little difficult to forget the sight of Sanji sucking on his fingers while he’d been working out. Instead of being a distraction, it had oddly helped him to focus; filing him with energy and making him feel like he’d gotten more out of his training than usual. If it had gotten in the way of that then this was something that Zoro was prepared to try to forget about, but thankfully that had not been the case.

Zoro rolled his eyes slightly as he sat down at the table with the rest of them. They were all chatting about their mornings, about how soon it would be until they arrived at the next island. Zoro didn’t care about that, was far more focused on what food they’d been served.

To his surprise, Sanji had made them soup.

The kind that he vaguely remembered from the Baratie; a semi-clear orangey one that he could see the bottom of the bowl through. There was a pile of bread in the middle of the table as well, already cut into bite-sized portions for their convenience.

Ah, if it was something like this then there was very little chance of him being able to feed it to Sanji directly. Maybe the cook was nervous that he was going to pull the same stunt from this morning and had made it soup with that in mind.

Well, unfortunately for Sanji that wasn’t what he was planning to do this time.

No, this time Zoro was interested in seeing something else: whether it was the act of Sanji eating that made him like that or whether seeing someone else do so would bring around the same outcome. Having Sanji eat out of his hand had definitely been interesting but Zoro had somewhat predicted that he’d be nervous of it this time around. The trick now was trying to make him look over here while they were eating – how was Zoro going to do that now that Sanji was on edge?

Given the kind of food it was, maybe he should postpone his plans for later. He didn’t quite know how to go about this but his interest was making him impatient.

It was unusual for him to take an interest in anything even remotely sexual but Zoro couldn’t deny that this was intriguing. He’d never really considered such things important before, preferring to not think about sex because it just seemed like a hassle. Another thing that would get in his way if he indulged himself, only strengthened by Sanji’s ridiculous antics when it came to women. But this was different; too bizarre to just wave off as something pointless.

For what felt like the first time in his life, Zoro was feeling sexual attraction. Or rather, the concept of sexual things had stopped being boring just from what had happened that morning. If someone had told him yesterday that this would happen, he would have laughed in their face, probably unable to stop and with tears in his eyes if they’d said it was over Sanji.

Zoro wasn’t completely numb to the idea of finding people attractive, had been able to notice when someone looked good, but had never really felt the desire that everyone else had. So of course he’d recognised that Sanji was attractive when they’d met – who wouldn’t? – but had kind of thought about it in the same way he’d look at anything else that was visually appealing: good to look at but not worth getting his dick out for.

Now he wasn’t so sure about that initial assessment.

Something about all of this had flipped a switch in him; made Zoro want to see and experience what that would be like. Right now he felt comfortable with the idea, though obviously he wasn’t so sure how Sanji felt about it. Perhaps this morning had been enlightening for him too, put the thought in his head. If not that would be fine; Zoro’s priority wasn’t exactly fucking him even if he was considering it and becoming more interested as the hours passed.

No, the important thing at this moment was figuring out this sexy food business. Which meant getting Sanji to look over here while everyone else was eating, see if he had any sort of reaction to it at all. But how was he supposed to get his attention?

Should he eat his soup sexily? Zoro frowned to himself at the idea. How the fuck could you even do that? Lapping it off the spoon or something? No matter what way he tried to picture it, it just looked ridiculous in his mind.

Zoro was distracted from his contemplation as he noticed Luffy’s hand stretching across the table to grab another handful of bread from the middle. Everyone else had already begun eating. The bread was dwindling so quickly that if Zoro kept thinking he was going to end up without any for himself.

Aha.

“Oi, cook! We need more bread.”

That had Sanji twisting around faster than Zoro could follow him, the look of surprise on Sanji’s face just making Zoro more eager to see its other expressions. He didn’t usually speak much at mealtimes, much less address Sanji directly. Just ate his fill and occasionally made small talk with the others, preferring to eat quickly and get back to what he was doing before he’d come in here.

Sanji’s gaze was distinctly on the middle of the table where the bread was. Now that he was aware of it, it was all too obvious that Sanji was avoiding looking at anyone in particular. The cook sighed and turned to grab another loaf from the cupboard, pulling it out and slicing it into those small pieces all over again.

“Here.” Sanji sounded disgruntled as he tipped the new chunks onto the plate, not making eye contact with him. Zoro grabbed a few pieces and brought one to his mouth, watching as he started stalking away before an idea smacked him in the face.

“Thanks.”

Sanji froze on the spot and turned to look at him in disbelief. Not that surprising, since he’d never thanked him for food. The second Sanji looked at him, Zoro took a calm bite out of the bread, making eye contact as he chewed it slowly.

The cook’s reaction was immediate; his face flushing and his eye glazing over as his lips tightened. Zoro watched as Sanji stuffed his hands into his pockets and darted into the kitchen again, facing away from him as red slowly crept up the back of his neck. Oh, it really was that easy, huh?

Zoro leaned forward onto the table and rested his chin in his hand as he looked over at him. Even Sanji’s ears were blushing, the sight of which had Zoro’s gut feeling warm. Was it like he’d thought and food being eaten was the thing that set Sanji off? He’d have assumed it was embarrassment if he hadn’t caught the look in Sanji’s eye, knowing well by now that that wasn’t there normally. Sanji had been embarrassed a few times before – like when he’d tried to free them from that cage in G-8 with one of Usopp’s impact dials – but it hadn’t been the same as this.

Luffy’s hand snuck across the table towards his bowl, grabbing it and yanking it towards the Captain before Zoro really noticed. Too distracted by staring at Sanji to even sense it, causing the swordsman to jerk in place and glare as Luffy tipped it down his throat.

“Oi!!” On his feet in a matter of seconds, Zoro grabbed at Luffy’s shirt and shook him violently. “That was mine!!”

“Ah, my bad.” Luffy laughed as he was shaken, not bothered by Zoro’s anger at all. “I didn’t think you wanted it.”

Fuck, well there went his lunch as well as his chance to wind Sanji up further. Zoro wasn’t sure whether to be mad at himself for not paying attention or at Luffy for being a glutton like always. He still had some bread near his seat so he guessed he could just survive off of that until dinnertime if he had to, but it wouldn’t really be enough to sustain him let alone anything else.

Defeated, Zoro let go of Luffy’s shirt and groaned. So much for this not becoming a distraction – if he’d known things would turn out this way he’d have just eaten instead of thinking so damn much.

Finished with her own food, Nami grabbed Luffy by the collar and got up, shaking her head. The Captain whined at her but she ignored him, waving an arm in the air in Zoro’s direction like she thought he was being stupid. He probably was.

“You should know better than that by now. This isn’t the first time.”

“Shut up!” Though she was right, Zoro couldn’t stop himself from yelling at her, agitated perhaps more than he should have been. Nami just frowned back at him, the rest of the crew getting up as well since they’d had their fill.

“Marimo-head, watch your mouth!” Sanji snapped from across the room, his words somehow lacking their usual bite despite the angry tone and loud volume. “Don’t talk to Nami-san like that!”

Zoro stomped over to the breakfast bar, slamming his hand on the counter in annoyance and getting ready to yell right back at him. This was the cook’s fault in the first place! If he wasn’t so—

“There’s plenty more,” Sanji mumbled, grabbing a clean bowl and beginning to pour more soup into it. “No need to lose your temper.”

Luffy’s greed was actually a blessing in disguise – the soup Zoro had been given earlier was likely to have gotten cold at this point but the soup in the new bowl was still hot, steaming as Sanji put it down in front of him. Zoro heard the door closing behind him as everyone else left, murmuring about his almost-tantrum amongst themselves like he couldn’t hear them. At any other time Zoro would have told them to fuck off but now he’d been given a golden opportunity.

Deciding to forget it for now, Zoro sat down at the breakfast bar and picked up a spoon. Sanji looked at him uncomfortably, clearly disliking this turn of events but not able to just let him go hungry. Zoro watched him as he dipped his spoon into the bowl, Sanji averting his gaze as soon as he lifted it towards his mouth.

“…I don’t get what you’re trying to do here.” Sanji’s voice was quiet, almost meek. “You never let Luffy get to your food.”

Unsure how to respond to that and very hungry all of a sudden, Zoro gave up on the idea of winding Sanji up this time. It’d be weird to repay his kindness by being mean to him, though he still sort-of wanted to. Instead Zoro just started eating, taking his time with the soup because it was too hot. Blowing on it slightly before putting it in his mouth, letting the flavour soak into his tongue before he swallowed. He’d never said it aloud because he hadn’t thought it necessary but Sanji’s food was always delicious, with flavours that excited his senses and made eating far more enjoyable than Zoro had ever thought it’d be.

Before, food had just been a means to an end; a way to keep his body going so he could achieve his goals and fulfil his promise to Kuina. It hadn’t been something that Zoro looked forward to particularly – sake took that place for him, had been one of his few pleasures not to do with swords. He’d always appreciated good food but it had never been as amazing as this, not made him feel so content afterwards unless he’d been particularly hungry when he’d started eating.

When Zoro lowered his spoon back into the empty bowl, he noticed Sanji was staring at him. With that same look from this morning; flushed and aroused, hungry in more ways than one. His eye seemed glazed over as he panted, a little drool having escaped his lips and sliding down his chin. Zoro smirked as he leaned forward and grabbed onto Sanji’s tie, pulling him over the counter and closer to his face.

“That’s quite an expression you got there, ero-cook.” Zoro teased, heat building rapidly in his stomach at the sight of Sanji so flustered. He tugged him so his lips were right next to Sanji’s ear, breathing hotly against his skin. “Getting off on watching me eat?”

If it was even possible Sanji went redder, his hands gripping onto the counter from his side as he pulled back sharply and forced his tie out of Zoro’s grip. Looking oddly ashamed, unable to meet his gaze and squirming slightly. Like he’d only just realised what he’d been doing and was now regretting his actions. It just fuelled Zoro’s desire to bully him, the swordsman getting up from his seat and making his way into the kitchen.

Sanji flinched as he stepped inside, throwing his hands out in front of him to try and keep Zoro at bay. Unperturbed, Zoro just walked right up to him anyway; letting Sanji’s hands lie flat on his chest as he leaned in a little closer to try and get another glimpse of his face.

“Why do you have to eat like that??” Sanji yelled, firmly keeping Zoro at arms’ distance and making him wonder why he wasn’t using his legs. Suspicious now about the way Sanji was wriggling in place, his thighs practically squeezed together. “You’re an uncultured brutish bastard! Where did you—”

All too entertained that Sanji had brought this on himself, had fucked up after trying to be so careful this time, Zoro ducked under Sanji’s arms to lay his palm flat against his crotch. A grin came to his lips when he noticed the material felt a bit off, like it was damp. That wasn’t the only thing that had him smiling – the cook wasn’t hard, which meant…

This was almost too good to be true.

Sanji jerked back in surprise after a moment, backing up against a counter and refusing to look at him. Trembling in place after having effectively cornered himself, his hands balled into fists.

Zoro just stayed there watching him, considering his next move. The knowledge that Sanji had literally cum in his pants from seeing him eat had his own cock erect and painful, demanding his attention in whatever way it could get it. He kept thinking about the feeling of Sanji’s mouth around his fingers, the warmth and wetness of his tongue. How it might feel wrapped around his cock instead, whether Sanji might do it by his own accord or whether Zoro would have to grab the back of his head and move it for him.

At the same time he was eyeing the large pot of soup, wondering if it’d be more interesting to get the cook his own bowlful and add a little ‘extra’ to it. Imagining pressing a spoonful of the tainted liquid to Sanji’s mouth and making him eat it like that. Would it get Sanji erect and desperate all over again or would it send him into a rage? Zoro didn’t really know but was curious to find out.

Decisions, decisions…

When his cock throbbed hard in impatience, Zoro made up his mind. It’d be fun to mess with Sanji’s meal but the thought of his mouth was far too inviting. He’d touched himself enough times to know what that was like; with all these new experiences he was more interested in having another one.

Stepping closer, Zoro rested his hands on Sanji’s shoulders and pulled him down roughly onto his knees. The cook let out a sound of complaint at the treatment and tried to grab at his arms but stopped when Zoro pressed his clothed erection against his cheek. Sanji looked back up to him in surprise, a mixed expression on his face. Aroused but nervous, confused yet aware.

“I’ve helped you out twice now,” Zoro murmured, letting go of one of Sanji’s shoulders to cup the back of his head. Pushing his hips forward more insistently, rubbing his crotch towards Sanji’s lips. “Think it’s about time you repaid the favour.”

Sanji’s mouth tightened. The flush on his face seemed to get deeper. He broke eye contact as he averted his gaze, his fingertips digging into Zoro’s forearms. Though they were obvious signs of refusal, Zoro just waited and watched him. If Sanji really didn’t want to do this then he would have started yelling or trying to attack him, wouldn’t he? As it was right now it appeared more like he was thinking it over, trying to decide what he should do.

There was no fear in his body language, no sense of disgust coming from him at all. Maybe he was too aroused to think clearly or perhaps what Zoro had said was genuinely making him consider it properly. Either was fine.

Sanji let go of Zoro’s arms and reached up to the hem of his trousers, hesitating once he’d grasped onto it.

“You— You really want…?” Sanji seemed breathless and at a loss for words. Though Zoro felt he was being extremely clear in his wishes – and very patient for that matter – he licked his lips and tugged Sanji’s head in closer, practically smothering his face with his groin.

“Yeah, I want your mouth on my dick.” Without hesitation, Zoro said it. Decided not to beat around the bush, to make it impossible for Sanji to misunderstand him or attempt to feign ignorance and draw this out any further. The cook’s hands on his pants had told him that he wasn’t entirely unwilling, perhaps just needed another push to be convinced. As Sanji tried to pull his head back, Zoro fisted his hand into his hair and tilted it so he could stare into his eyes. “That’s fair, isn’t it? Since you’ve finished twice already.”

Sanji trembled slightly in his grip, looking both guilty and annoyed at the same time. Zoro understood why. The cook hadn’t asked for any of this; had actively tried to stop him the first time and been somewhat trapped the second. In many ways, pushing the responsibility onto him and expecting something in return was unfair, but Zoro didn’t care about that right now. Not with Sanji right where he wanted him, not when he seemed like he would definitely do it.

“F-Fine.” Sanji sounded as frustrated as he looked. Surprisingly not as reluctant as Zoro would have thought, more disgruntled by this than angered. As though he’d expected it to come to this from the start. “Just this once.”

Zoro’s pants were tugged down a few seconds later, his underwear coming down with them. The swordsman watched as Sanji’s mouth gaped open in shock at the sight of his cock, feeling pleased with himself for eliciting such a response.

Though he wanted to shove it inside immediately, Zoro calmed himself and just rubbed the tip of it against Sanji’s bottom lip. It was soft and still wet from Sanji’s earlier drooling, feeling good against his overexcited skin. Before he could say anything else – urge Sanji to hurry up already – the cook groaned and bowed his head to take him into his mouth.

He would have expected Sanji to be cautious about this, to do it with as much resistance and hesitation as he could muster, but instead Sanji pushed forward until his face was right up against Zoro’s stomach. Started sucking hard on him right from the get-go, his tongue rubbing the underside without even needing to be prompted.

Zoro gasped and moved both of his hands to the back of Sanji’s head, shuddering from the very tips of his toes all the way up to his neck. He could feel the head of his cock rubbing the back of Sanji’s throat, taken aback by how damn amazing it felt as well as how eager Sanji was being. It was like he’d done this before, as if he not only knew what to do but had the experience to back it up. When the hell had he learned something like this? He’d never have expected the woman-obsessed bastard to be so good at it.

When Sanji grabbed onto his hips and started bobbing his head, Zoro felt like his knees were going weak. Fuck. He’d been planning on teasing him throughout, saying things that would wind him up further or make him feel ashamed but Zoro’s head wasn’t co-operating with him; too overwhelmed by the sensation to even think straight.

All he could do now was watch in amazement, stare at Sanji as he kept going. His eyes closed and mouth tight with every move of his head, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Zoro had never noticed that about him before; always distracted by his swirling eyebrow or the anger in his eyes whenever their faces were close. Now that he was taking a proper look, Sanji really was quite pretty. More than he’d thought he was.

It was with that thought in mind that Zoro came; grabbing tightly to his head and shoving himself as deep into his throat as he could get. Sanji didn’t let out a single noise of complaint, swallowing around him with a timing that made Zoro even more breathless.

As his cock softened, Sanji pulled back from him and let it slip slowly out of his lips. Drawing Zoro’s attention to the shape of them and how pink they were. Mesmerised even further when Sanji opened his eyes, losing himself for a moment in that ocean blue gaze.

The cook smirked then, seeming smug despite the redness of his own face, despite what he’d just been doing. Full of confidence and amusement though he’d been the one flustered and ashamed not all that long ago.

“Hah, you should see the look on your—”

Overwhelmed by his sudden desire, Zoro dropped to his own knees and kissed Sanji hard on the mouth. Took advantage of it being open to slip his own tongue inside, not giving a single fuck that he’d just had his dick in there. He kissed Sanji like he needed it more than anything else in the world, like he’d have died if he didn’t do it right now. The cook jerked back slightly but with Zoro’s hands still on the back of his head he couldn’t get away.

Sanji whined into Zoro’s mouth as he pushed his hands at his shoulders, shivering and straining against his hands. Resisting him more strongly now, biting hard onto his tongue.

Zoro groaned in pain as he pulled back, panting for breath. What the hell? A blowjob was fine but a kiss wasn’t? What kind of backwards—

Sanji followed up his bite by leaning back onto his hands and catching Zoro in the chin with his foot. Seeming way more angry than he ought to be about this, wiping at his lips with the sleeve of his shirt desperately. Zoro watched him with his own hand on his jaw, soothing the place Sanji had booted him with his fingertips.

“The hell was that for?!” Zoro started shouting, completely taken aback by everything at this point. “You really—”

“That’s my line!” Sanji hissed back, still on the defensive. “I can’t believe you fuckin’ kissed me! That was my fir—” The cook stopped himself mid-sentence, going red to the tips of his ears. Looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, though Zoro couldn’t tell if it was from what he was saying or from what had happened.

“Your fir...?” Taking a moment to consider what Sanji had been about to say, Zoro felt his jaw drop when he figured it out. “You suck cock like that but you’ve never kissed anyone?!”

“Shut up!” His hands curled into fists now, Sanji twisted his face away but not before Zoro caught the agitation and remorse on it. “I wanted it to be with a beautiful lady and it turns out to be you! This is the worst.”

Zoro actually felt bad now. As bizarre as Sanji’s order of doing things was, he hadn’t intended to upset him like this. It had been his first kiss too but he didn’t think sharing that information was going to make the cook feel any better about any of it. Guilt running through him, Zoro rubbed at the back of his head.

“...Sorry.”

Sanji got to his feet and sighed in agitation, nudging Zoro’s shoulder with a heel.

“You should be.”

Zoro got up then, half-angry at himself for kissing Sanji and half-angry at the cook for being confusing and backwards. For a moment they just stared at each other; neither knowing what to say. The swordsman had so many questions about all of this but what was the point in asking? Sanji seemed closed-off now – any attempts at conversation were likely to be ignored.

Frustrated, Zoro turned on his heel and made his way to the ladder, scaling it quickly. When he’d gotten out of sight he heard Sanji sigh. A deep one at that, one that made guilt feel like was eating at him even though it shouldn’t have. It was just a fucking kiss! By now it was something most people had done, not some sacred thing that mattered! Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d done something unforgivable, causing him to lean down over the entrance.

“…It doesn’t have to count.” Zoro wasn’t sure if Sanji could hear him, mumbling to himself more than anything. “You can consider it getting bitten by a dog if you want.”

He didn’t wait around to listen for a response, didn’t want to hear Sanji say that he was right. Zoro practically fled when he’d finished speaking, heading to his training room where he’d be left alone.


	3. Dinner [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro kissed Sanji and it fucked things up. Is this salvageable or is it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat My Heart Out
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, food fetish, mild sex-related angst, teasing, fluff, the briefest hint of masoZoro.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: PG-13?? What, why??
> 
> And so this one draws to an end. Relatively short and sweet, not too complicated and thought-consuming to stop me writing anything else. Could I have done more with it? Probably. Am I going to? Probably not. Too many ideas, so little time. Let’s just see where the wind takes me!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

When it was time for dinner, Zoro decided not to go. He’d barely made any progress in his training; distracted by Sanji’s unhappy expression filling his thoughts whenever he closed his eyes to meditate.

From the cook’s reaction to what he’d done, Zoro had figured out a few things. Firstly, that he hadn’t been the only one to discover this secret and certainly not the only man who had used it for his own benefit. There was no way that Sanji would have been that skilled otherwise, let alone been so amused afterwards.

Secondly, this had all been a stupid mistake. Now that he’d noticed – really noticed – how alluring Sanji was and had indulged himself, thoughts of sex were rushing around in his head with no end of them in sight. Like his discipline had been a dam that had burst open; sexual desire spewing out over everything else and getting on his nerves. All of a sudden he could understand why Sanji acted the way he did towards women, how he’d lose any composure whenever a beautiful one was in his sights. This was worse than that by a large margin; Zoro couldn’t imagine just anyone, every single thought about Sanji no matter what he tried.

It was like he was wading through chest-deep water in a ship that was rapidly sinking. Unable to find his way out, the water-level just continuing to rise no matter how much he climbed upwards. It felt suffocating; as though he was going to end up drowning in his own lust.

Right now he was regretting his own perceptiveness and his impulsive need to do anything about the situation. He should have just left things alone, let Chopper be the one to figure out that anything was off if it had gotten to that point. He knew now that it wouldn’t have, knew that Sanji wasn’t going to get sick or hurt even if he’d not interfered.

Zoro dropped the barbell in his hand to the floor for what felt like the fiftieth time since he’d gotten back up here, grabbing at his towel though he’d barely sweat at all. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t focus and was hungry by now but he wasn’t going to go to the galley. Didn’t think he’d be able to help himself from getting angry at the cook, knew he’d lose his temper and probably pressure him into something else.

He wasn’t intending on starving himself or anything, but Zoro felt that the best thing to do for the time being would be to leave Sanji alone. He could always sneak in there when Sanji had gone to bed, look around for something to eat when he knew it was empty. Distance between them could only be a good thing; give Sanji time to cool off and Zoro time to sort his head out, try to go back to not caring about all this stupid stuff that was plaguing his mind.

If he left it alone long enough it might all go away – everything could go back to how it was before it happened. Like he’d never noticed anything being off in the first place.

Deep down Zoro knew it wasn’t going to be that simple but what else was he supposed to do?

Frustrated by how complicated everything felt, Zoro turned to lie down on the bench. His stomach gurgled as he closed his eyes, using his towel as a pillow so his earrings didn’t scrape against the wood and annoy him. Since everyone else would be eating now he was unlikely to be disturbed for a while, could probably get a few hours in before sneaking down to grab something for himself.

It wasn’t like him to avoid conflict like this but he comforted himself by thinking that it wasn’t for his own peace of mind. He expected the cook to still be distraught, to not want to see his face for a long while afterwards. Zoro was doing him a favour, really; not forcing Sanji to have to deal with him at a time when he might still feel delicate over the whole thing.

Sanji would appreciate not having to worry about what he might do to him if he was there, probably feel relieved at the thought of being able to eat without being harassed. He’d seemed very stressed when they’d had lunch, had even gone to the bother of picking a dish that couldn’t be force-fed to him. At least this time that wouldn’t be an issue, right? Right.

It was with that thought that Zoro drifted off to sleep; despite his hunger, despite the odd nervousness in his chest.

\--

He was rudely awakened from his slumber when the bench beneath him shook so strongly it startled him, opening his eyes to see Sanji leaning over him with a plate in his hand. Looking annoyed but also like he’d expected this to happen, his other hand on his hip.

“After forcing me to eat, you thought you could just skip a meal, huh?” Sanji shook his head. “Hypocrite.”

Zoro sat up and rubbed at his head, trying to stop his ears ringing from the loud noise that had happened right underneath them. Trust the bastard to wake him up like this, with an aggressive action rather than a kind one. Then again, he couldn’t really blame him for being agitated after what he’d done; it was Sanji’s job to feed people and one he took seriously at that. It would have been weirder if he’d not been bothered.

“It’s not like that. I thought you’d still be angry at me.”

Zoro couldn’t really look at him, a sinking feeling in his stomach causing him to keep his gaze elsewhere. Not only did he still feel bad about taking advantage of him to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure if he’d heard what he’d said about it afterwards. He didn’t know what Sanji was going to say, didn’t like how he felt uncomfortable just thinking about it. How it had him suddenly on edge, tense all the way down to his bones. He didn’t want Sanji to be mad, but—

“For what? I got bitten by a dog, that’s all.”

Oh.

Zoro didn’t know whether to feel relieved that Sanji had taken it in his stride or upset that he’d decided it didn’t matter. Though he’d said it himself, it still felt painful. First kisses as a thing didn’t mean anything to him but rather who he’d been kissing in the first place – Zoro had liked kissing Sanji, even if it hadn’t been the same for the cook.

“Ah, right.”

Sanji shook his head and laid the food on the bench beside him. Zoro didn’t touch it, not wanting him to think he was trying to tease him again. Felt like he’d fucked up enough for one day, didn’t really want to push his luck any further then he had already. In many ways this was more than he deserved; he hadn’t expected Sanji to be comfortable with his presence for a long time, let alone make the decision to come here himself.

He heard a sigh from above his head when Sanji straightened up again.

“I decided that my first kiss is gonna be something I do. You know—”

As Sanji spoke, Zoro let out a sigh of his own. He couldn’t fault that logic; it made its own kind of sense, would give the cook better control over his experiences and make sure he was happy with them. More importantly it didn’t really invalidate the kiss he’d given Sanji at lunchtime, though it still felt bizarre to consider that he was the only one who thought of it like that.

He watched Sanji even though he’d stopped listening to him, noticing his arms moving through the air as he seemingly explained himself and made some kind of point. Whatever it was didn’t matter, so long as it made him feel better and didn’t make things between them awkward. Zoro would have thought the blowjob would have been more logical to get mad at, but kept that to himself.

Even though he didn’t mean to, he was watching Sanji’s lips. Remembering how soft they’d been on his own, how hot and wet the inside of his mouth was. He was itching to grab him by the shoulders and do it again – if once didn’t count then surely a second time wouldn’t either – but restrained himself and just sat there waiting for Sanji to get bored. To get out whatever it was that he wanted to say and then leave, so Zoro could eat what he’d brought him without making things uncomfortable again.

His nap had only made him feel hungrier, the swordsman clasping his hands together to stop him from grabbing what he wanted. Whether he wanted the food or to kiss Sanji more didn’t matter – right now he shouldn’t touch either of them.

Sanji’s mouth looked closer all of a sudden, no longer moving. He couldn’t hear him speaking anymore either. Zoro blinked to clear his eyes, wondering if he’d been zoning out so long that the cook had left, whether what he was seeing was an imprint of what he’d been staring at that had burned into his retinas to confuse him.

The fact that it was a frown now instead told Zoro that he was wrong. Sanji was still here; shaking his head and letting out another sigh. Zoro was actually pretty surprised he hadn’t been kicked in the face when Sanji had realised he wasn’t listening; the cook was temperamental at the best of times, usually swung his leg as soon as he got annoyed.

When Sanji leaned in closer and pressed their lips together, Zoro’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know what to do with himself, frozen in place and just staring as the cook pulled back.

“There.” Sanji nodded, crossing his arms. Looking slightly thoughtful though he seemed comfortable with himself. Incredibly calm for once, despite sending Zoro’s mind reeling.

What the hell?

After fussing about it earlier, he was going to go and do something like this? Wasn’t this supposed to be a huge deal for him? Hadn’t he been really upset and angry that Zoro had kissed him? Why was it fine now??

Zoro wasn’t sure what was going on. Was he still dreaming? He’d thought it weird that Sanji would come up here after what he’d been doing to him all day – maybe he was still asleep. That would certainly explain why Sanji wasn’t angry, why he’d been brought food and then been kissed. It was disappointing to think of it as just a dream, but what other explanation could there possibly be?

Sanji shook his head and reached out to touch Zoro’s face. His hand was warm, the feeling of it against Zoro’s skin making him jump in surprise. The things in Zoro’s dreams didn’t usually have temperatures, never were particularly nice to him. Perhaps his sudden libido was to blame; causing him to dream of things that he wanted to happen instead of present him with enemies to kill or copious amounts of booze to drink.

“Oi, Earth to marimo.” Sanji’s hand moved from his cheek to his forehead as if checking he didn’t have a fever. Zoro could feel the heat in his own face, realised he was probably blushing. Didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about that, awkwardly looking at Sanji. “You not getting enough sunlight or something?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Zoro slapped Sanji’s hand away in annoyance, coughing to clear his throat. His voice had sounded strange; quiet and nervous, not like him. “Why’d you do that?”

“You weren’t listening to me at all, were you?” Sanji rolled his eyes. “Not sure what I expected.”

Before Zoro could retort, Sanji grabbed onto Zoro’s shoulders and sat himself down in his lap. Sitting sideways, his legs crossing at the knee. Surprising him yet again, but not just because of the action itself. Sanji had practically flung himself down, causing discomfort in the swordsman’s legs, making him realise that he was definitely not asleep.

“Wait, wha—”

Sanji’s finger pressed to Zoro’s lips to silence him, the cook looking determined.

“I’ll dumb it down for you, so listen this time.” Sanji was speaking slowly, in the kind of tone you’d use to talk to a toddler. Zoro wanted to get mad about that but right now knew he should be paying attention, if for no other reason than he didn’t want any further surprises. “Basically, I figured one of the crew would find out about this eventually. I mean, it’s probably weird that no one ever sees me eat anything, right? Of course someone was going to notice. Didn’t think it’d be you, but I’m surprisingly alright with that.” Sanji sighed and slowly lowered his hand, averting his gaze as if suddenly embarrassed. The earlier boldness seeming to melt out of him all at once as he fiddled with his own fingers. “…Same for that kiss. I didn’t hate it, you just startled me by doing it out of nowhere.”

Zoro took a few seconds to process that information. Sanji had just lashed out because he hadn’t been expecting it. That made sense.

“…That mean I can do it otherwise?” Now that he wasn’t so stunned anymore, Zoro was already reaching his hands to hold onto Sanji. Wrapping one around the cook’s back as he lightly gripped his chin with the other.

Sanji scoffed, looking mildly annoyed but making no moves to stop him.

“That’s what you’re gonna ask?” Sanji sounded incredulous, crossing his arms over his chest again. “You don’t wanna know anything about it?”

Zoro shook his head and leaned closer to him, looking him in the eye.

“Doesn’t matter what’s happened.”

The truth was, Zoro wasn’t stupid. As far as he could tell, Sanji had spent all of his life with the chefs on the Baratie. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together on that front, to link Sanji’s skill and the fact that every chef there had been a man. He was grateful for the result of that but didn’t actually want to have to think about it in detail. If Sanji was fine with what had happened to him then Zoro didn’t think it was any of his business.

What was important to him at this moment was trying to ascertain what Sanji had meant when he’d kissed him; whether it was some kind of go-ahead to keep doing the things he’d been doing all day or whether Sanji was just doing it to even the playing field. Though he’d just been doing whatever he wanted so far, he actually wanted Sanji to say it out loud – that he was alright with this being something, instead of an unwilling participant.

Sanji sighed.

“I see.”

“So, can I kiss you?” Zoro was feeling impatient, more than a little relieved that Sanji wasn’t pushing the issue of explaining it to him. He just wanted to kiss him again, feel his lips on his own and hopefully have Sanji kiss him back this time.

“Since you asked so nicely… no.” Sanji pushed his hand at Zoro’s face and got off his lap in what felt like record time. Zoro just stared at him in disbelief, more confused now than he’d been before. Sanji gestured at the plate of dinner he’d brought up with him, not really looking at Zoro anymore. “You should eat that before it gets any colder. I warmed it up for you and everything.”

Was this an invitation of its own or was he just being messed with? There was only one way to find out.

Zoro picked up the plate immediately, pulling the fork that had been buried into the pasta out of it just to push it in again. As he lifted it to his mouth, he could see Sanji watching him out of the corner of his eye, a blush beginning to creep across the cook’s face.

Amused, Zoro stopped his hand and shifted to pat the space on the bench next to him, unsurprised this time when Sanji sat down, looking at his own hands awkwardly. Ah, so it was as he thought; he’d been impatient to kiss Sanji but the cook was impatient for something else. Maybe for Sanji this kind of stuff was difficult unless there was food involved, perhaps it was something he needed to get in the mood. Or maybe Sanji just really liked watching him eat, felt more comfortable doing things after seeing it. Whatever the reason was, Zoro could live with that.

Wrapping his arm around Sanji’s waist, Zoro ate the forkful while watching his face. Noticed the blush go deeper, the nervous clenching and unclenching of Sanji’s fists on his trousers.

“Let’s share it,” Zoro murmured, squeezing Sanji tight around the waist to pull him in closer. “Seems you made enough for two.”

Sanji smiled awkwardly at that, turning to look at him properly. Obviously turned on already, seeming both relieved and excited at the same time. Zoro got more onto the fork and lifted it to Sanji’s face, his entire focus on Sanji’s lips as he took it into his mouth. Slid the fork out carefully once Sanji’s lips had wrapped around it, seeing the light shine off of the metal once it had been withdrawn again. Noticed the small traces of sauce left behind, the way his mouth moved as he chewed. Oddly mesmerised as he watched Sanji eat, the sound of him swallowing causing Zoro’s cock to throb in his pants.

Huh, maybe Sanji wasn’t so weird after all.

They shared the food without saying a word, Zoro getting more and more excited from the way Sanji squirmed in his arms. From the way he had started to pant after each mouthful, the lustful look in his eyes as he watched Zoro do the same. Both unable to tear their gaze away from one another, the temperature of the room feeling like it was rising with each bite.

When it was completely gone, Sanji grabbed the dish from Zoro’s lap and carefully put it next to himself on the bench. The swordsman barely had time to feel amusement at the delicate action before Sanji had climbed back onto his lap to kiss him hard on the mouth, his hands fisting in Zoro’s shirt to pull him closer. Zoro just kissed him back eagerly, toppling them both onto the floor as his hands started to wander over whatever he could reach.

Their first time together was against the cold metal floor of the training room; a fact that Sanji did not let him forget about for days afterwards. Complaining about the soreness of his back and the marks on his skin whenever they were alone, prompting Zoro to hide a few sheets in there from now on.

The atmosphere at mealtimes changed entirely after that; neither of them eating with the others anymore. They just waited until everyone had left so they could enjoy their food in peace, though they didn’t always watch each other. Sometimes it was just nice to spend time together without that, though Zoro was more than happy to do it as often as possible.

Of course, the crew being who they were, this did not go unnoticed for long.

Zoro could feel their gazes on him while they ate their meals, looking right back at them in challenge for them to say something about it. The tactic worked well on everyone except Nami. Whilst everyone else would look away and give up on what they were thinking, she just raised her eyebrow and kept staring, annoying Zoro though there was nothing he could say to her. Not only because he didn’t want her to mention it out loud but because if he did he was going to get an earful off Sanji for being rude.

This particular dinner had her staring at him again, the navigator’s lips twitching between bites of her food. It was as though she’d heard an amusing joke and was trying not to laugh, her eyes practically gleaming with mirth at what was likely to be his expense. Zoro very much didn’t like it, hated that she never seemed to get intimidated by him.

Nami stretched once she’d eaten her fill, smirking at Zoro all of a sudden. He was puzzled as she got out of her chair, gesturing at the door with a mocking flourish.

“C’mon guys, we don’t want to get in the way of their _date_.”

Zoro heard Sanji drop whatever he’d been holding in the kitchen, his own eyes going wide at her cheeky remark. Suddenly he felt everyone staring at him at once; his face going red as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Trying desperately to think of an excuse, more for Sanji than himself – he didn’t really care if they knew, but bringing it up like this was sure to freak out the cook.

“Wh-What are you taking about, Nami-san??” Sanji almost yelled from behind Zoro, his voice sounding squeaky. Like someone had invented a way for dog chew toys to speak and had replaced Sanji’s voicebox with it.

“Oh, come off it, Sanji-kun.” Nami replied, waving a hand through the air in dismissal. “You think we wouldn’t notice how close you’ve been lately? Usopp came in here the other day and you were all over each other.”

Zoro shot an angry glare at Usopp then, wracking his brain to try and figure out which occasion that could possibly have been. Hoping against hope that what had been seen hadn’t been as raunchy as usual, that the sharpshooter hadn’t blabbed every last detail to everyone if it was. Usopp was sweating, his gaze as far away from Zoro as it could get.

“A-Ahhh I think my ‘I-have-to-leave-this-room-or-I’ll-die’ disease is acting up again!!” Usopp pushed himself out of his own chair and darted towards the door as fast as he could, not staying long enough for anyone to stop him or retort. The door slammed shut behind him as he fled, echoing around the room and drawing everyone’s attention back to Zoro again.

Letting out a sigh, the swordsman straightened up. The cat was already out of the bag – what was the point in trying to hide it anymore?

“You guys gonna leave?” Zoro kept his tone even, though he wanted to shout. He rested his hand on the hilt of one of his swords; both to calm himself and a threat to them that he knew they’d understand. “Or do you wanna watch us or something? Fuckin’ perverts.”

Surprised by his admission, almost everyone suddenly got up from their chairs and coughed nervously. Even Nami looked stunned, seemingly lost for words. She’d probably been expecting him to deny it so she could tease them further, likely planning on embarrassing them before making her exit. The others left the room in silence, their faces red, no longer even looking at him as they hastily retreated. As Zoro gripped the hilt of his sword, Nami’s eyes widened and she grabbed onto Luffy yet again to drag him out of the room with her. When the door shut behind them, Zoro shook his head and turned back to Sanji.

The cook looked like he’d melted in place, flopped over the counter with his hands pressed to his face. Kicking his legs out behind him in frustration and embarrassment, looking completely defeated.

“You alright?”

Sanji groaned at the question, not moving an inch and letting his legs sink back to the floor. Looking like a deflated balloon as well as having sounded like a chew toy, making Zoro feel the tiniest bit bad for him though he wasn’t really that upset about all of this. At least now they didn’t have to try and hide it, didn’t have to worry about the others finding out anymore.

“I’m so ashamed I could die.” Sanji mumbled into the furniture, bringing a smile to Zoro’s lips as he walked over and ruffled his hair.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t,” Zoro teased, sliding his hand firmly down the cook’s back to grab at his ass. “It’d be a pain to find someone else with your… skillset.”

Zoro couldn’t help a laugh when one of Sanji’s feet smacked into his hand, causing him to let go. It wasn’t that hard of a hit, though he didn’t know whether that was because the angle was difficult to put power into or Sanji was just doing it out of habit. It could really go either way with him and whichever it was didn’t really matter anyway.

Sanji slid up from the side back onto his feet, his face redder than Zoro had ever seen it. He wasn’t looking at him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned back to look into the kitchen. Zoro could see the blush over the back of his ears and neck, his smile changing to a grin as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

“I hate you.” Sanji muttered as he started dishing up their own food, taking care with his utensils despite the fact that it was obvious he was frustrated.

Zoro opted not to respond. He knew Sanji didn’t mean that, had been shown many times over at this point that it absolutely wasn’t the case. Pushing him on it right now was just going to make him more flustered, increase the chances of being kicked out of here while being told it wasn’t going to happen anymore. It was cute how easily the cook got flustered and would lose his temper but Zoro was too hungry to tease him.

As Sanji slid his food across the counter, Zoro reached out and grabbed onto his arm. Watching in amusement as Sanji huffed and tried to tug it away, not letting go though he knew that was what Sanji wanted him to do. As the cook’s embarrassed gaze met his own, Zoro just smiled at him reassuringly, trying to figure out how upset he was from his body language alone.

“…It’ll get cold.” Sanji said eventually, giving his arm another tug. “C’mon, let go.”

Sensing that everything was going to be alright, Zoro did as he was told and picked up his cutlery. Sanji sighed as he grabbed his own food, walking out of the kitchen to go and sit at the dining table by himself. Though Zoro was a little disappointed by that, he didn’t say anything or go to sit with him, just eating his own dinner and thinking over the past week.

All in all, this had worked out better than he’d have thought it would. So what if Sanji was a little embarrassed now? At least he hadn’t been kicked to death for being so blunt in front of the others – in time, Sanji would calm down properly and they’d be back to their ‘dates’, as Nami had called them.

Zoro grinned around his fork as he considered that choice of words. Dates, huh? He liked the sound of that. Though he’d never have guessed things would end up like this when he’d noticed Sanji’s behaviour, he couldn’t complain.

His newly-invigorated libido was not only thriving but being managed, his relationship with Sanji was better than ever – though they still fought of course – and now that everything was comfortable his training seemed to be going well too. Things couldn’t be better, really.

Sanji sighed from the table behind him, reminding Zoro that maybe he was the only one who felt that way right now. No matter; he’d just have to think of something that would cheer him up if it dragged on too long. Perhaps get Sanji to cook steak one night for dinner and surprise him by instigating a tug-of-war with it in their mouths. He could already imagine the way the juices would be trickling down their chins, how Sanji would initially think it was ridiculous but likely end up the one most excited by the end. Fighting against him to get more of it, probably lashing out at him in the process.

As his erection throbbed to alert him to its presence, Zoro almost laughed. Maybe Sanji wasn’t the only one with weird kinks of his own. Perhaps when things calmed down he’d be able to get the cook on board with helping him out with it; he didn’t see why Sanji would want to pass up on an opportunity to kick the shit out of him, after all.


End file.
